and then they kissed
by keylish
Summary: Rory has to deal with a life altering question that shakes up the whole universe she thought she knew. Set after the Season finale. R'n'R. You know you wanna. COMPLETE.
1. kiss 1

…and then they kissed

.-.-.-.

Thanks to my beta. My favorite of all the betas out in the whole wide world. Who helped me to get over my case of writers block without her even noticing. Love you Hayley and keep your good work, hints and fantastic recommendations up. Laugh with you later.

.-.-.-.

Sometimes I stand still and stare

Down at a world empty and bare

Nothing seems to catch my eye

I keep watching people walking by

What is a world without me in

What if I didn't even begin?

.-.-.-.

A little girl was sitting at the window looking down at a photograph in her hand. It showed a woman with wavy dark her and huge blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. The little girl smiled down at the picture, knowing exactly that it would never be the same. She had done too much, her mother would never look at her the same way again, not like she looked at her from this photograph. A picture taken, showing a happier moment. That was now gone, all gone. She had dropped out of college had thrown away her future, had stolen a yacht, and if that was not enough she had disappointed the most important person in the whole world, her mother. She would never look at her the same way again. Tears started to run down her face. No she would never look at her the same way again. More tears followed. What if… The tears chased each other down her cheek. What if she…Lorelai Leigh Gilmore had never been born? What if she never had set a foot into the world? She looked down at the photograph again. She could not see it anymore, her mother was gone. All the tears had made her vision blurry, and even more tears found their way down her cheeks.

It was then when a hand placed itself on her shoulder, squeezing it gently as if to comfort her. She looked up through blurry eyes to whom this hand belonged. A man was standing beside her his hand on her shoulder. He had a comforting smile on his face and so much joy in his eyes she almost thought she imagined him. No sign of pity, only happiness, joy and comfort. She closed her eyes for a second to take the situation in, to concentrate on the warm hand that lay on her naked shoulder, and then she blinked again. He was still there. Tears stopped chasing themselves down her cheeks for the split of a second as she took him in. A very handsome appearance. He wore a black tux, accompanied by a white tie that slung its way comfortably down his chest. Black hair that fell into his face worked so well with his deep blue eyes. His mouth formed a smile that showed some of his perfectly white teeth.

"Who…who are you?" she asked slowly.

"Well, you see have you ever believed in guardian angels?" the man said gently.

"Guardian angels? What do you mean guardian angels? Am I…Oh my god I'm dead!" her voice broke.

She buried her face into the black fabric of her dress that covered her legs that she had hugged to her earlier. And she started to sob again, her tears chased themselves down her cheeks again.

"Oh no…shh…you are not dead. No you are not dead. You are alive, so wonderfully alive." He whispered in her ear.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her tightly against his chest.

"No. I should have never said that. I am something like a guardian angel. It's hard to explain. I'm sorry. Sorry baby." He whispered.

She turned her head just so slightly she could see his figure hugging her to him. She pressed her face against his chest and took in his scent. He smelled so wonderful. She was not dead, definitely not dead.

"Not too complicated…I go to Yale. Yale makes people smart, so smart you can even psychoanalyse those Umpa Lumpas Mom has a thing for." Rory said with a cracking voice.

"I never said you weren't smart, i would never dare to say that. Well let's just say I am your guardian angel. Okay? Grant me this one favor?" he asked.

She blinked a few times and tilted her head.

"What are you doing here my guardian angel?" she asked slowly.

"Well baby it is difficult. Sometimes people just don't want to hold onto life anymore although their time has not come yet." He said gently and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I did not want to kill myself. I did not want to kill myself. I did not want to kill myself. I did not want to kill myself. I did not want to kill myself." She said first in a normal tone growing more and more silent.

She pressed herself against him as if her life depended on it. Well maybe it did, maybe it really did depend on him.

"No. Baby. Shh. I never said you wanted to kill yourself. Shh. You would never do that, I know, you would never do that. You love life too much. You would never kill yourself. But baby there are different ways to end a life, not only putting an end to the vital functions of the body. You can be so sad sometimes that you just build a wall around yourself to protect yourself, to make everything better again. But if you put up such a wall you do not only protect yourself against the bad things of life, you rid yourself of the good things either. That is why people become bitter, and you are not such a person baby. No you are not such a person to just become bitter after one little event that caused you to struggle." He said and rubbed her back gently.

"But…" she started.

"No. Baby Let me finish. You deserve so much more. You deserve it all, the whole wide world, you deserve that all your dreams come true. But baby you don't know how yet, you don't know how much you can do, you don't know how strong you really are. That is why I am here, that is why I came for you baby. To show you how to gather your strength, and to grant you the look into a different reality. In which you have never been born. To show you how everything would have turned out if you never existed." He continued.

She pulled herself away from him.

"Okay. Fine. Guardian angel." She said her arms flailing around expressively.

"How are you going to do that? Have you ever thought about how you would…" she started.

But he just smiled a warm smile at her and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered close and she felt nothing anymore but his lips pressed tightly against hers. A warm feeling flooded through her body.

(A/N): See that lil purple button? It feels all alone. It will feel much better if you press it and show it that its still needed. So make the little buttons day and leave me a review.

Oh and: TBC


	2. kiss 2

She still felt his lips pressed against hers after he had already removed them and he stood before her, smiling at her. But she still had her eyes closed, focusing on the earlier event.

"Open your eyes baby. Open your eyes." He said gently.

She did as he told her and found herself still siting on a window bench. Only the room had changed.

"Where are we? What did you do to me? Where are we? Did you…Did you drug me or something? Are you going to…" she screamed.

"No. Shh baby. Shh. Just be quiet and see. Don't talk just let it all come to you. I am not going to hurt you baby, I would never do that, Never, and I think you know that." He said calmly.

She glided down from the window sill and looked around the room. There was a huge dollhouse on one side and a bed on the other. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"Where am I? What am I doing in my mother's bedroom? What are we doing in my mother's bedroom?" she said a little bit too loud.

Her tears long forgotten, had stopped running down her cheeks a long time ago.

"Look around baby. Look around and tell me what you see." He said slowly.

"I see my mother's bedroom." She snapped.

"Look closely baby. Look closely." He said again.

She stared at him.

"What is it with you? Why are you always calling me that? Baby. I have a name you know, a real one. It is Rory, and I want to be called that. Rory. Do you hear me? You didn't even tell me your name." She stated.

He shook his head and smiled at her.

"I know your name Rory. I am sorry if I insulted you in any way." He said.

"What is your name? You didn't tell me your name." She stated.

"And you don't look closely." He said.

"Fine." She said and looked around the room.

"And? What do you see?" he asked.

"My mother's bedroom." She said again.

He sighed.

"You can call me any name you want." He said.

"Dodger." She smirked.

"Oliver Twist. A good choice, a very good choice. I'm honoured." He smiled.

"But what is here to see…I don't see…" she said.

She stopped mid sentence when a girl entered the room, a girl a little younger than herself, sixteen maybe. She flopped onto the bed and stretched her body, her long dark hair falling down on her shoulders. She was only wearing a white nightgown, and Rory's mouth stood open. This was her mom, her mother, the one woman she loved the most, the one person who was her best friend. And she was lying down on her bed now pulling a pink comforter over herself, her mother. Well a younger version of her mother, but still her mother. Rory didn't understand. That was not possible, not possible. Her mother was a thirty five year old woman and not a sixteen-year-old girl. That was so not possible. She smiled and walked up to the bed her much younger mother lay in and flopped onto the bed. She put her arms around her mother. But her mother didn't react. Rory started to shake her gently, as if she was in her dream and would have to wake her mother up to wake herself up. She shook her harder and harder, but the girl didn't stir.

"What…who…where…" Rory said unbelievingly.

"I told you Rory. I would show you how it would have been if you had never been born." He said as if it was the most natural thing on the world.

"Yeah right. Is this a prank? Who is behind this?" Rory said.

She jumped of the bed and opened the door of the bedroom to find nobody standing there. She ran to the window and looked down onto the grounds surrounding the Gilmore mansion.

"Mom!" Rory screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Baby. Nobody's here. Nobody can hear you. We are just here so you can see. Nothing more. Really. She can't hear you." He said referring to the younger version of Rory's mother lying on her bed with a pencil in her mouth, staring intently at a piece of paper.

"Don't…" Rory started.

But she stopped herself. This was too much, just too much. First this man…as if he was a man, jumped out of her dreams and then her mother. Not only her mother a younger version of her mother lying on her bed. Suddenly the ring of a phone stopped her train of thought. The younger Lorelai looked up irritated and reached for the phone to pick it up.

"You're disturbing my studies that will bring me the Nobel Prize. Talk. Fast. I need to pick out a dress for that ceremony, in which they will present me with this prize." Lorelai rambled.

"Chris? Is that you? I thought you were on a date with that Trixi bimbo you met earlier."

"Oh come on Chris! You know I can't come now. You got Trixi. I got my Nobel prize studies." She continued.

Rory giggled. Her mother letting go of a date to study? That was new! Brand new to be for sure. Her mother would have never done that, not in a million years.

"Fine. Go. Have fun with Trixi. But don't come crawling to me when you want to study again. I'm too good for you. Me and my Nobel are too good for you." She said.

"Oh come on! I got my life back on track! That's exactly what you should do…I mean after all I lost…yeah. Fine. Go. Have fun. Yea. Bye." Lorelai said.

"What did she lose? Did she lose…" Rory started.

He nodded.

"She lost you. You said you wanted to know how it would be like if you had never been born." He said gently.

"You took me here to show me that my mother had lost me to gain strength?" she asked confused.

"No Rory. Were not finished yet, not yet. Come here." He said softly.

She looked at him with her huge blue eyes. Tears threatened to chase each other down her cheeks again. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to himself.

"Don't call me Rory." She whispered in his ear.

And this time it was her who started the kiss. It was her who pressed her lips tightly against his. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she could feel nothing but his mouth against hers, his lips against hers, his tongue against hers. Their lips dancing.


	3. kiss 3

She could feel his lips against hers. His tongue against hers when suddenly he broke away and smiled at her. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. This kiss had been too intense, she took several deep breaths.

"Where are we now?" she asked slowly.

"Look around baby. Tell me what you see." He said.

She shook her head.

"What is it with you? You always want me to look around and tell you what I see! I don't want to play I see, I see what you don't see…I'm not four!" she said angrily.

"No you're not four. But why should I answer a question, you have no need to ask? Why do I have to answer a question which you could answer for yourself by just looking around?" he asked her.

"Fine, fine! I'm looking!" she said and looked pointedly around the room.

She was standing in a huge room with many rows of chairs. So many she couldn't even count them. Part of this reason was, because she was standing in the back and most of the chairs were filled. All the people were wearing festive hats and clothes as far as she could tell only a rather small aisle that separated the chair rows in two parts, just like at a wedding. Was this a wedding?

"Is it a wedding? Is Mom getting married today?" she asked curiously.

"No baby. Your Mom is not getting married today. Go on down the aisle and take it all in…" he started.

"And look around. I get it." She said and did what he said.

With that she walked down the small aisle and looked around. Many people sat in their chairs, mostly elder people, probably parents. She continued her journey down the aisle and a huge stage appeared in the front, with a microphone that stood out of the floor and somehow did not fit the image of the huge stage. A blue banner hung on the wall of the stage in white writing saying "Congratulations to the class of '86"

"Moms graduation." She whispered.

A huge smile appeared on her face and she ran to the end of the aisle towards the stage. She was right. The front rows were filled with young people in blue robes, the students. This indeed was a graduation. Many faces looked at the blue banner and smiled. Other faces looked concerned on their watches, and then other faces found somebody to talk to and shared a little small talk before the ceremony started. But among all this faces she couldn't see her mother, well a younger version of her mother. She looked around confused and spotted Dodger again. He was standing at the other end of the aisle smiling encouragingly at her. She shook her head and motioned for him to come closer and slowly he came closer and closer until he was standing next to her.

"What is this? Whose graduation is this? I can't see my mom anywhere!" she said.

"It is your mom's graduation. It is baby don't worry. You'll see." He said smiling.

"But I can't see her any…" she started.

That was when a younger version of her mother walked on the stage and took place behind the microphone. And there she was stood, so proud, so beautiful, just like…a typical Lorelai would stand. Straight hair tidily falling down on her shoulders, a graduation hat sat neatly on her hat. It was only her bright blue eyes that gave the nature of Lorelai Gilmore away, the free spirit that nobody could press in any form. It was her eyes that gave her away. With so much grace she closed the last inches that kept her apart from the microphone, her robe fitting her perfectly. She almost looked like an angel. The ones you always see in children's books, with the white dresses and the little wings. At least that was what Rory thought at this very moment.

Others would describe Lorelai Gilmore as different. The girl who would do nothing but study and had to be persuaded to grab a bite now and then. Lorelai Gilmore who had no real friends because she simply had no time for them. The ones that pretended to be her friends were the ones that wanted to shine in her glory. That was Lorelai Gilmore. Alone but yet not noticing it. That was how other people saw her. But they didn't know her. Right?

It was then, that Lorelai opened her mouth to give a speech.

"Fellow graduates of 1986. We all came with different goals to this school. We all have different dreams. We all will reach our goals and dreams when the time will have it. The only thing it takes is courage, strength and the will not to give up, whatever may come our way. But I am sure all of you, and I mean every single one of you have that. Courage. You proved it in so many ways. That is why I wanted to thank you. My mother and father for never letting me give up and always wanting 200 when the goal was only 100. Thanks to all of my friends who showed me the way. Thanks to everybody who made it possible that we can be here today. You all are the best and greatest students this institution has ever seen. That is why I am very proud to have been elected valedictorian of this, our class. Congratulations to all of you." Lorelai said.

Rory had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god! My mother is the valedictorian?" Rory breathed.

"Yes baby she is. Doesn't she look beautiful?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, she does. Just like an angel." Rory smiled.

That was when the tears started to stream down her face. Her mother had already left the stage and was now called back on to receive her diploma. She walked up the stage and reached for her diploma. The headmaster hugged her and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Oh my god. Everybody loves her." Rory gasped.

He just smiled.

She turned around and looked at him. She hugged him close.

"Thanks for showing me that." She whispered in his ear.

He just smiled and patted her back. She pulled her head back and gazed deeply into his eyes. She smiled at him. She seemed to search for something in his eyes. She then smiled and kissed him on the lips, a passionate kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed. She leaned against him for support and entered his mouth hungrily, as if her life depended on it. She kissed him with such a force she had never kissed anybody before. With such a force you would normally only see on the movies on a big screen in a cinema. This was definitely one of them.


	4. kiss 4

.-.-.-.

(A/N): I want to thank:

LukeNlorelaifan

Kylie1403

beautifulbutterfly

Alyson Tierney

WB2490

Bloomin Daisy

IndieGirl

SonnyCarlyJasonCourtne

For the wonderful reviews they did leave. Thanks guys. YOU ROCK. Oh and thanks to LukeNlorelaifan for giving me the very first review of my life.

.-.-.-.

On with the story:

It seemed like she could do that for an eternity. Forever and ever, just his lips against hers. Dancing a secret dance, talking a language that was not invented yet and nobody could understand but them. Being a carbon-based human being that Rory was the lack of oxygen began to be unbearable. Slowly she pulled away.

She kept her eyes closed for another moment, until she forced herself to open them again and to take her surroundings in. Just like he said, look around and tell me what you see. That was what she did. Her eyes focused on the large Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the room. Under the tree there were many presents, placed neatly under the tree. A fire was burning, giving the room a cosy touch. A few socks were hanging over the fire. Two to be exactly. One with the name Nigel on it and the other one with the name Colette. The room was decorated with golden and silver lamenter. It was hung on the walls and on the doors. It almost looked too neat for a Christmas decoration of some sort. But apparently that was it. Two chairs were placed next to the Christmas tree one on either side.

Rory shook her head, over and over again. This room looked just too creepy. So not like Christmas at all. It looked like a Stepford Christmas, all creepy neat, with nothing to complain about, with nothing remotely dirty or random. It simply didn't look like Christmas at all.

"What is this? Is it supposed to be Christmas?" Rory asked him.

"Well why wouldn't it be? All signs point to that happening. Well done baby." He smiled.

"But its so ugh." She said.

"Neat?" he suggested.

"No." she said.

"Organized?" he tried.

"No." she said.

"Baby. Just say it." He said gently.

"Ok. Fine. It looks…creepy." She said.

"Well…" he started.

He looked around.

"…you are totally right. This room looks creepy. But the fire gives it a nice touch now doesn't it?" he admitted.

"But the fire is the only thing, really." She shook herself demonstratively.

"Well…everybody has their own taste." He said.

"Fine. But not many people have such a taste. Who would really decorate their living room like that and thought it looked…" she started.

"… like it was filled with love, like its supposed to be on Christmas." He finished for her.

"Exactly. I mean who would…" she started again.

A little girl walked in, blonde hair covering her head. That blonde hair was combed back neatly into a ponytail that was held together by a red ribbon that exactly matched her red dress. She had brown eyes that did not really fit to her blonde hair. She looked exactly like a kid from a country club or at least like Rory used to figure Country club kids were supposed to look like. She took her place under the tree, not facing the presents. That was strange for a kid this age. This child could after all be not older than five years. Shortly after her a boy entered. He looked exactly like his sister, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Only his hair was combed neatly on his head. He was wearing what looked like a little suit, in black and white. Just like every Country club kid would, at least in Rory's imagination. He sat next to his sister. He was not facing the presents either. He seemed to be a little older than his sister, maybe one or two years. He slid over to her and put an arm around her. He started to whisper in her ear and the little girl laughed. He looked at her shocked and held his hand over her mouth to show her not to be so loud.

Rory raised an eyebrow.

The little girl whispered something in the little boy's ear and he smiled.

A moment later she walked in, accompanied by a man. That was her, Lorelai Gilmore in all her glory, wearing a long black dress that showed off some of her features and kept others well hidden. Her hair was straight and streamed down to her shoulders. Just like at her graduation.

Rory smiled.

The man seemed very well suited for her mother with his blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a suit just like his son, it fitted him very well. He accompanied Lorelai, a today's version, to the seat on one side of the Christmas tree. She sat down and he walked over to the other seat and sat down.

The two little children were in awe looking at their mother. It seemed like they were bewitched by her beauty.

"Nigel and Colette." Lorelai sighed.

"Could you just be quiet for this day at least?" she sighed.

Rory stared at her mother. The children had done nothing but stared at her and whispered, yes whispered, earlier. That was so against her mother's nature.

"Start and unpack your presents already." She said boredom evident in her voice.

Both of the kids nodded and turned towards the presents. Carefully, trying to make as less noise as possible the kids started to unpack their first present.

"A dress. Thanks mother." Colette said smiling.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and focused her attention at the little girl.

"Colette for heavens sake, haven't I told you how a proper young lady thanks her parents for a gift? I think we will have to talk about that again. That seriously is no behaviour for a young lady." Lorelai said in a strict tone that Rory had never heard her mother use before.

The little girl nodded slowly.

"I am sorry mother." She whispered.

Tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Colette. What have I told you about proper excuses? Seriously, what have I done wrong with you? Sometimes I think you are as stupid as you act." Lorelai said.

The little boy looked over at his sister, pity in his eyes.

"Damian? I don't think I can bare this any longer. I will be up in my bedroom." Lorelai said.

She looked at her husband and turned around to leave the room. She didn't even cast one glance back at her two children, of which one of them was crying now.

Rory shook her head, over and over and over again.

"No. That can't be happening! Who is this? This is not my mother. My mother would never act that way! My mother would never do things like these…" Rory said furiously.

"Your mother wouldn't do all that baby. But she is not your mother anymore." He said gently.

"Have you seen how she treated that little girl? Her daughter? Nothing could satisfy her. For goodness sakes! Whispering was too loud for her!" Rory screamed.

"She is not your mother anymore baby. That's all I can say." He said slowly.

"All that reminds me of her is the way she looks, that has not changed. How could she become such a cold woman? How could she become so cold and distant?" she asked.

"Baby. Your mother did everything her parents told her. Your mother became one of the trophy wives everybody is after. She is just like her mother, she has nothing but her functions and her meetings." He said.

"Have you seen that little girls eyes? Have you seen them? She was so sad that she couldn't please her mother whatever she did it was just not enough. That is how Mom must have felt when she was a kid. All alone with a distant mother and an absent father." She thought.

"That is the way she has been brought up. But she escaped, with you." He smiled.

"No. This time she didn't. This time she stayed, and look what it has gotten her. It's like she lost herself along the way. I hope I will never have to look into these eyes again. My mother's eyes that have no love for me, nothing. Eyes that just seem cold and dead." She shuddered.

"So what do you think now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you glad you have been born?" he asked.

She nodded.

"If I had not been born she would have changed into a shallow being." She said.

"I'm glad baby, very glad. Come here. I have to take you home." He said.

"No. Wait a minute. I want to see one more thing." She said.

"Oh. And what's this?" he asked.

"My mom in five years from now." She said.

He shook his head.

"Oh come on." She started.

He looked at her.

"Please please please." She begged.

He still looked at her.

"Pretty please?" she asked.

And he still looked at her.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she begged.

She pouted.

He looked at her and laughed.

"Okay, okay baby. I can't say no to you. Let's have you born again." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Five years in the future it is." He said.

"With me being born." She added.

"Yes baby, with you being born." He smiled.

She leaned into him and kissed him. This time it was him who kissed her as if his life depended on it. This time it was him who didn't want to let go.


	5. kiss 5

She kissed him back just as passionately, and then she smiled. She smiled through the kiss and pulled back. He looked at her a little irritated. She shot him a get over it look and he smiled at her.

It seemed to be Christmas again. A Christmas tree stood in the middle of the room. Many presents sat under it, they looked like they had been placed randomly. A fire was burning again. Over the fire a couple of socks were hanging. Eight socks to be exactly. One for Lorelai, off course the biggest sock, one for Luke, the smallest and only plaid sock, followed by three identical looking pink socks. All three of them almost as big as Lorelai's but not really. They had L,M and N written on them. After these a sock was hanging with Rory's name on it. It was covered with feathers over and over. Definitely her mothers work. Rory smiled. Now that was a real Christmas. The room was decorated with banners and figurines all displaying the picture of Christmas. Rory nodded.

"Now that is what I call Christmas." She smiled.

"It looks beautiful baby." He smiled.

Lorelai entered the room and sat under the Christmas tree greedily facing the huge mountain of presents. She took one of them in her hands to shake it, and she did so next to her ear.

"Come on down everyone! If you're not down in five, I open them all myself and then, they belong to me. The opener, who opened all these presents. Yes. Because the opener can claim them all to herself, all of them. Oh did I say five? I meant five seconds. As in five. Ooh this one looks pretty. Four. I wonder what's in it. Three. Oh it has not my name on it. Two. It has Luke written all over it. One." She rambled on.

She could not say zero, because three little girls came running into the living room. They looked so alike Rory had to blink a few times to believe her sight. All of the girls had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Just like their mother. Each of them was wearing a black dress. Every one of them was wearing white tights and each of them had a plaid ribbon in her hair, red and green plaid.

"No Mommy! We're here." One of the girls giggled.

They all set down as if to underline these words.

"No you're not all here. Your daddy's missing, and if daddy's missing you are not all here and if he is not here it doesn't count and all the presents are for…" she started.

But Luke walked into the room and sat next to Lorelai.

"The presents are all for who?" he asked her.

"Me." She said.

"No!" another girl said.

"You know what? I did not put all the presents under the tree. It's only the girls presents and my presents." He smiled.

"So?" she asked.

"If you get all those presents…" he said while pointing at the huge mountain before him.

"The girls get all of your presents." He said.

"But these…" she pointed at the mountain.

"Are, and I'm sure of that, more than the ones ,that have my name on them." She said triumphantly

"Well ok then. I wonder what that necklace I got you would look on them." He smiled.

"No you wouldn't." she said a little less triumphantly.

"Oh I would. I totally would, and you know that." He smiled.

"Fine. You can have your presents." Lorelai said defeated.

The girls' cheered triumphantly.

"Can we open them yet?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes can we open them yet?" Lorelai chimed in.

"No. We can't open them yet. Rory's not here yet." Luke said smiling.

"Sometimes I regret that I gave birth to her." Lorelai mused.

"Yeah right." Luke said dryly.

"I wonder who jumps up and down whenever Rory calls." Luke whispered to one of the girls to his right.

"Mommy." The little girl giggled.

"Fine. You caught me." Lorelai mocked.

All of the girls laughed.

"Oh my god. This is so..." Rory started.

"Great?" he suggested.

Rory nodded.

"Most definitely, the greatest Christmas ever." She smiled.

"I'm glad you think so baby." He smiled.

"But seriously. Triplets? Come on. I would have believed twins. But triplets? No." she exclaimed.

"Well that is what is going to happen, weather you believe it or not." He smiled.

Luke reached into the mountain of presents and took one present out. Lorelai was written over it in huge letters. Luke smirked.

"You cheated on me!" Lorelai yelled.

All of the girls giggled.

"I wouldn't use such a harsh word…" he started.

"You cheated on me!" she yelled again unbelievingly.

The girls just giggled harder.

"Let's just say I twisted the truth around, just a little twist." He said.

"You cheated on me!" she said again.

"Oh yeah. Like with Trixi. You know her. Big blonde, huge…eyes, loves red heels…I tell you…" he started.

"You cheated on me!" she still shouted.

"Oh Trixi." Luke sighed deeply.

Lorelai stared at him. She jumped at him and pushed him against the floor. She kissed him deeply.

"Yuk!" yelled one of the girls.

"Eww!" another one said.

The third one just covered her eyes.

Rory just giggled.

They pulled apart again.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"You twisted the truth around." She said.

"Oh and before I forget…tell Trixi not to forget her bra next time. Major tip-off." She said mock seriously.

That was when a melody played.

"Uh. That must be Rory!" Lorelai said happily.

Lorelai jumped up and ran to the door. This melody apparently indicated that somebody was at the door.

Lorelai was just about to open the door, when he grabbed Rory and kissed her fiercely. She tried to pull away. But it was too late already, her lids fluttered closed and she gave in. She kissed him not allowing him to enter her mouth.


	6. kiss 6

She felt his lips pressed against hers and this time it was him who started to smile.

She was back at what appeared to be the spot she left earlier.

"Hey!" she said a little bit too loud.

"Sorry baby." He smiled.

"Don't smile Dodger. No. Seriously. Why couldn't I see…" she started.

"Oh come on baby. There are some things that are better unknown until the time comes." He smiled.

"Yeah. Right." She said.

He leaned into her and started to kiss her. She kissed him back, kissing him back with all she had, with all her force. She entered his mouth and rubbed her tongue against his, until they found a steady rhythm.

She could still feel his lips against hers, she could still feel his tongue against hers and then his tongue was gone. She opened her eyes and looked down at her wet hand. She shook her head. That had all been a dream. The photograph of her mother had meanwhile landed on the floor. She shook her head. Everything had been a dream. She sighed and picked the photograph of her mother back up and looked at it once more.

"Rory!" her grandmother's voice called.

"Rory! We have guests arriving here any minute! You have to come and meet them!" her grandmother continued.

Rory cast a last look on her mothers' picture and placed it under her pillow.

"Coming Grandma!" Rory yelled back.

She left the pool house without looking back and entered the Gilmore mansion.

"There you are." Her grandfather said while not even looking up from his newspaper.

"Yes grandpa." Rory said and sat down on the couch next to him.

Right at this moment the doorbell rang.

"They are here!" Emily exclaimed excitedly.

The maid answered the door.

"Hello Rodger. Betty. Nice to see you again. It has just been too long." Emily said.

"Yes Emily. Far too long." Betty said.

"Oh and you brought James along!" Emily said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore." James said.

The party entered the living room. Rory froze. This boy looked exactly like her…like her Dodger.

"Rory I want you to meet Mr. And Mrs. McNamera and their son James." Emily introduced them.

"Betty and Rodger this is my granddaughter Rory." Emily continued.

James was as frozen as Rory.

"What's wrong James?" Betty asked concerned.

James just shook his head and stared at Rory. She stared back at him. Finally he snapped out of it and took her by the hand. He led her out of the room, leaving curios faces behind.

When they reached the foyer James bent down and kissed Rory. She kissed him back. Just like before, their lips met and so did their tongues. Their lips started to dance and their tongues started to speak without saying a single word. They understood each other without any explanation. Without any word needed. It was then that the whole world faded and only the both of them remained. Both of them holding each other tight, kissing each other as fiercely as they could. Reluctantly they pulled apart. The lack of oxygen demanding its right. Finally they stood facing each other, gazing in the other ones eyes asking a thousand questions.

"It hasn't been a dream." she whispered.

"No it hasn't been a dream baby." he whispered.

The END


	7. epilouge

Epilogue – 5 years later

Lorelai opened the door, revealing Rory and James standing outside. James held a little girl in his arms.

"Finally! The kids can't wait to unpack their presents!" Lorelai said cheerfully.

Both James and Rory exchanged a glance. James gave the little girl to Lorelai.

"Aww. There she is. My little girl, you are so big. So big. Really. Yes you are. Yes you are. Yes you are. Little Lorelai. So big." Lorelai baby talked.

James smiled and helped Rory out of her coat. Rory took her daughter back and took the little coat off. She handed it to James and followed her mother into the living room. Three girls and Luke were sitting under the Christmas tree facing a huge mountain of presents.

"Guys. Rory's here!" Lorelai said.

"Rory!" all three girls screamed.

They ran towards her and hugged her all at once.

"Hey Amanda." Rory smiled.

"Hey Annabelle." Rory smiled.

"Hey Alyssa." Rory smiled.

"I've missed you!" Annabelle said excitedly while jumping up and down.

Now the riddle was resolved. Of the socks hanging over the fire. One of them belonged to M for Amanda, N for Annabelle and L for Alyssa. Rory smiled and sat down next to Luke. She had to place James sock next to the others. Not to forget Loris. Rory sat her little daughter on her lap so she could see all the presents.

"And we missed Lori too!" Amanda said.

She stood next to Rory and touched the little hands of the baby.

Luke smiled at Rory and she scooted over to him to hug him, much to Loris delight. Luke took Lori from Rory.

"Good to have you home kid." Luke said smiling.

Rory nodded. James sat down next to Rory. The three girls sat down next to their mother and all of them, as if they were listening to a secret command started to rip the packages open. That was the true spirit of Christmas.

It was only half an hour later when all of the presents were open and all of what was in them was scattered around on the floor. Lorelai lay with her head on Luke's lap exhausted.

"You know…" Lorelai started.

"I wanted them all…" she said while pointing at all the scattered presents that were now open.

"For my self. I had them already claimed for myself, but then…" Lorelai started.

"You're just too greedy Trixi." Rory said.

Lorelai stared at her daughter. Rory had a mischievous grin on her face.

The real END.

Oh and by the way:

Come on and kiss me.


End file.
